puppetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Snuffleupagus
Mr. Snuffleupagus is a full-bodied Muppet character who lives with his family in a cave just off of Sesame Street. Snuffleupagus is his species as well as his last name. His full name is Aloysius Snuffleupagus, although his friends call him Snuffy. He is eternally 4 years old,Muppetbook Bio and celebrates his birthday on August 19. Snuffy's best friend is Big Bird, whom he affectionately calls simply "Bird." His favorite foods are cabbage and spaghetti. In the 5th season premiere, he revealed that he also drinks sasafrass tea. He has a little sister named Alice and a friend named Rosalyn. Snuffy has been portrayed as being 4 years old since his debut in 1971, and he continues to learn simple concepts, like the alphabet. It takes two people to perform Mr. Snuffleupagus. The person who performs the front also performs the voice. Jerry Nelson was the first to play the character. Most sources (including Sesame Street Unpaved and Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street) state that back problems caused by the physical stress of the performance forced him to bow out, but in a 2009 interview Jerry Nelson gave a different explanation for giving up the role: "I was not loathed to give that character up. But the reasons for giving it up were because at that time we were doing The Muppet Show and he was a real part of the show, and they needed his presence. So they asked if I’d mind giving it up."Nelson, Jerry Tough Pigs interview with Jerry Nelson Michael Earl Davis took over for 3 seasons (1978 – 1980See Talk:Michael Earl), before Marty Robinson became the permanent voice and face of Snuffy. The back of Mr. Snuffleupagus has been performed by Richard Hunt, Brian Muehl, Frank Kane, and Peter Friedman, but since 1979, the regular back-end has been Bryant Young. The Silent Years From 1971 to 1985Borgenicht, David: "Sesame Street Unpaved", page 38. Hyperion, 1998 ISBN 0-7868-6460-5 Snuffy was seen by the TV audience, but he was never discovered by the adult characters on the show through a series of comical exit timings. This brought an exciting element to the Big Bird/Snuffy scenes, as the viewers continued to wonder if Snuffy would ever be recognized by the adults. However, in response to educators' concerns about children being "afraid to tell adults about dramatic and disturbing things that happened to them--afraid that adults wouldn't believe them either", the decision was ultimately made to validate Big Bird's claims that Snuffy was indeed real. Notable Events *Episode 0276: Snuffy first appears *Episode 0331: Snuffy celebrates his 2nd birthday *Episode 1090 - Episode 1095: Trip to Hawaii *Episode 1800: Cousin Abigail visits *Episode 2040: Snuffy Goes to the Movies *Episode 2096: The adults meet Snuffy for the first time *Episode 2208: Big Bird and Snuffy remember how they met *Episode 2477: Snuffy plays with Alice *Episode 3821: Snuffy draws a huge picture for Gina *Episode 4069 - 4070: Snuffy's Invisible *Episode 4088: Snuffy wants to be a cloud *Episode 4091: Snuffy feels he's too big Mr. Snuffleupagus' Family *Mommy Snuffleupagus (also known as "Mommy Snuffle") *Daddy Snuffle *Alice Snuffleupagus (younger sister) *Aunt Agnes Snuffleupagus *Granny Snuffle *Snuffleupagus (cousin) *Señor Snuffleupago (cousin) *Uncle Abe Snuffleupagus Books Books that focus on Snuffy include: *''Don't Be Shy'' (1987) *''Meet Mr. Snuffle-upagus'' (1988) *''Day Snuffy Had the Sniffles'' (1988) *''and the Magic Lamp'' (1989): "Life-Styles of the Large and Furry" *''See You Later, Mashed Potater!'' (1990) Book appearances *''The Sesame Street 1, 2, 3 Storybook'' (1973) *''Grover and the Everything in the Whole Wide World Museum'' (1974) *''The Sesame Street ABC Storybook'' (1974) *''The Great Sesame Street ABC Hunt'' (1975) *''The Sesame Street A to Z Coloring Book'' (1976) *''The Tool Box Book'' (1980) *''I Have a Friend'' (1981) *''Prairie Dawn's Upside-Down Poem'' (1981) *''Put & Play Magic Show'' (1981) *''Big and Little Stories'' (1982) *''Don't Cry, Big Bird'' (1983) *''There's No Place Like Home'' (1983) *''I Think That It Is Wonderful'' (1984) *''Big Bird Joins the Carnival'' (1985) *''Big Bird's Book of Rhymes'' (1985) *''Ernie's Finish the Picture'' (1985) *''Follow That Bird Activity Book'' (1985) *''Follow That Bird coloring book'' (1985) *''Grover's Book of Colors'' (1985) *''ABC'' (1986) *''A My Name Is Annabel'' (1986) *''Street ABC'' (1986) *''Colors'' (1987) *''A Rainy Day on Sesame Street'' (1987) *''Shape Up!'' (1987) *''A New Playground on Sesame Street'' (1988) *''Museum of Monster Art'' (1990) *''Sleep Tight!'' (1991) *''We're Counting on You, Grover!'' (1991) *''Grover's 10 Terrific Ways to Help Our Wonderful World'' (1992) *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' (1995) *''It's Not Easy Being Big!'' (1998) *''The Fix-It Shop'' (2001) *''Clap Your Hands!'' (2002) *''Red or Blue, I Like You!'' (2005) *''Let's Compare Sizes'' (2006) *''Abby Cadabby's Rhyme Time'' (2007) *''All About Me!'' (2007) *''Friendly, Frosty Monsters'' (2007) *''Music Player Storybook'' (2007) *''What Makes You Giggle?'' (2007) *''Our Kind of Bird'' (2008) *''Storybook ABCs'' (2008) *''Love, Elmo'' (2009) *''Murray's First Book of Words'' (2010) Trivia *Snuffy stands seven feet tall, and is twelve feet long. *The pre-school that Snuffy attends is called "Snufflegarden". *Snuffy receives Snuffleup-a-grams from the SPS, Snuffleupagus Postal Service. Notes Snuffleupagus, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Mr.